It's Hurt
by Kim Sihyun
Summary: Walaupun dia membenciku selama hidupnya, aku akan tetap mencintainya karena dia adalah cinta pertamaku –Kim Joonmyeon. BoyXBoy, Yaoi, KrisHo, Slight!KrisTao
1. Chapter 1

**김시현**

 _Present_

 _._

 _._

It's Hurt #1

Starring Wu Yifan, Kim Joonmyeon, Huang Zitao

BOYXBOY, YAOI, MPREG

Rating : T otw M

Disclaimer: This story from my plotting on role player/?

Happy Reading…

.

.

 _Walaupun dia membenciku selama hidupnya, aku akan tetap mencintainya karena dia adalah cinta pertamaku_

 _–_ _Kim Joonmyeon_

 _._ ***

Seorang lelaki mungil berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang yang membawanya ke ruang kerja suaminya.

 _Tokk…tokk…tokk…_

"Yifan kau ada di dalam?" Tanya sang lelaki mungil tersebut yang hanya disambut dengan dehaman rendah, menandakan pria yang dipanggil 'Yifan' tadi berada di dalam. Lelaki mungil itupun masuk dan mendapati suaminya itu sedang berkutat dengan berkas-berkas perusahaannya.

"Yifan, aku akan keluar sebentar ke mini market," ujar si mungil namun tak di respon oleh lelaki jangkung dihadapannya.

"Yifan kau dengar aku?" tanyanya karena tak mendapat respon dari lelaki dihadapannya itu. Lelaki yang dipanggil 'Yifan' itu pun akhirnya menatap si mungil dihadapannya dengan pandangan tidak bersahabat.

"Apa kau selalu melapor padaku untuk setiap kegiatan sepele?" hanya satu pertanyaan singkat dan itu membuat lelaki mungil dihadapannya keluar ruangan bergaya klasik itu dengan berderai air mata. Belum jauh ia belari dari ruangan tersebut, ia mendengar suara lelaki yang telah bergelar suaminya tersebut menelpon seseorang.

" _Ada apa baby pandaku sayang? Kau akan berkunjung kesini? Wah kau sangat tahu kalau gege sudah merindukanmu baby,_ " terdengar suara kekehan dari lelaki Chinese-Candian tersebut. " _Kau bisa datang sesukamu Peach, gege tunggu kau di ruang kerja gege okay? I love you Peach._ " Dan lelaki mungil itu dengan bodohnya tetap menguping pembicaraan tersebut sampai selesai. Hatinya semakin sakit mendengar suaminya menggoda orang lain. Tetapi, sesakit apapun hatinya karena lelaki itu, ia tetap tidak bisa membencinya, karena ia adalah cinta pertamanya.

 **Flashback…**

 _"_ _Myeonnie apa kau sudah siap sayang?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya dari luar sebuah kamar._

 _"_ _Sebentar lagi Eomma, aku akan segera turun," sahut suara dari dalam sana yang terdengar lembut._

 _"_ _Baiklah, Eomma dan Appa menunggumu di bawah, sebentar lagi kita berangkat," wanita itu pun turun dan meninggalkan putranya yang masih betah berada di dalam kamarnya. Sementara, pemuda yang di panggil 'Myeonnie' tadi masih membenahi tampilan di depan sebuah cermin._

 _Sembari merapikan poninya dia berkata, "Kau tampan sekali Kim Joonmyeon," lalu dia terkekeh. Rambut brunette berponi dengan kemeja putih yang digulung sebatas siku ditambah celana selutut berwarna cokelat muda memamerkan kaki putihnya yang mulus. Alih-alih tampan seperti yang ia katakan kepada dirinya sendiri, ia justru terlihat cantik dan imut. Kalian bahkan dapat salah mengiranya sebagai seorang perempuan jika tidak melihat ada tonjolan di lehernya._

 _"_ _Baiklah aku sudah siap," ia kembali bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri lalu menghela nafas. Entah kenapa ia sangat berdebar-debar malam ini, padahal ia hanya akan pergi makan malam dengan keluarga kolega ayahnya. Ah, apa mungkin karena putra dari kolega ayahnya itu berhasil mencuri perhatian Joonmyeon? Tubuh yang tinggi, wajah putih yang tampan, rahang tegas, dan dada yang bidang. Pasti menyenangkan bila Joonmyeon bisa berada di pelukannya. Oh, bahkan wajah Joonmyeon memerah hanya karena memikirkannya. Dan dengah langkah yang ringan ia menuruni tangga, menghampiri orang tuanya yang telah menunggunya di bawah dan berangkat menuju restoran tempat perjamuan itu dilaksanakan._

 _Sesampainya di restoran, ternyata kolega ayahnya sudah sampai terlebih dahulu. Mereka pun diantar oleh pelayan ke meja yang telah di pesan, dan disana kolega ayahnya telah menunggu._

 _"_ _Maaf telah membuat anda menunggu Hangeng-ssi, jalanan macet sekali tadi," ujar Kim Young Woon –ayah Joonmyeon- sembari bersalaman dengan koleganya yang bernama Wu Hangeng._

 _"_ _Ah, kami juga baru saja datang, silahkan duduk," Hangeng mempersilahkan mereka duduk._

 _"_ _Ini pasti putramu yang kau ceritakan, ya ampun aku sempat mengira dia perempuan karena wajahnya yang cantik," ujar Hangeng, sementara Joonmyeon hanya dapat tersipu lalu memperkenalkan dirinya._

 _"_ _Ne, annyeonghaseyo Kim Joonmyeon imnida," ujar Joonmyeon sembari menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum malu-malu._

 _"_ _Ngomong-ngomong dimana putramu Hangeng-ssi?" tanya Young Woon._

 _"_ _Ah dia sedang ke kamar kecil tadi, ia akan segera kembali," ujar Hangeng. Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian muncul seorang lelaki jangkung berparas bak dewa dan memperkenalkan dirinya._

 _"_ _Annyeonghaseyo, Wu Yifan imnida," lelaki yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Wu Yifan itu menunduk. "Maaf aku baru kembali dari kamar kecil tadi," ujarnya, lalu duduk di kursi kosong di samping Hangeng. Entah Joonmyeon menyadarinya atau tidak, sejak Yifan datang, matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok –yang menurutnya- menawan itu, bahkan pipinya mulai merona._

 _"_ _Joonmyeon-ah apa kau memiliki kekasih?" tanya Hangeng tiba-tiba, membuat Joonmyeon sedikit tersedak makanannya._

 _"_ _N…ne? A…aniyo," Jonmyeon yang kaget mendengar pertanyaan Hangeng menjawab dengan terbata dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya karena ia merasa pipinya mulai memanas._

 _"_ _Syukurlah kalau begitu, karena aku ingin menjodohkan Yifan denganmu," mendengar perkataan Hangeng membuat Joonmyeon menyemburkan minuman yang tengah diminumnya tepat di muka Yifan. Sedangkan Yifan, dengan tetap tenang mengusap wajahnya yang baru saja terkena semburan Joonmyeon._

 _"_ _Aku pamit ke kamar kecil sebentar," pamit Yifan dan langsung meninggalkan meja tempat mereka makan_

 _"_ _Y…yifan maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja" Joonmyeon secara reflek mengejar Yifan, namun Yifan berbalik secara tiba-tiba dan membuat Joonmyeon menabrak dada bidangnya._

 _"_ _Kembali ke tempatmu, aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Yifan dengan dingin, dan entah kenapa Joonmyeon merasa kata-kata Yifan adalah perintah untuknya. Ia pun kembali ke tempat duduknya dan berbisik kepada ayahnya._

 _"_ _Appa kenapa tidak bilang kalau ini acara perjodohan?"_ _ujar Joonmyeon._

 _"_ _Appa takut kau tidak akan mau ikut bila Appa bilang ini acara perjodohan," jawab ayahnya dengan santai._

 _"_ _Tapi tetap saja Appa, hhh…" Joonmyeon hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya, sekalipun itu ketika Yifan kembali. Ia tak memiliki nyali untuk menatap Yifan dan ayahnya._

 _"_ _Jadi bagaimana Joonmyeon? Apa kau bersedia dijodohkan dengan Yifan? Karena Yifan telah setuju untuk dijodohkan denganmu," bagai disambar petir ketika langit cerah, bahkan perkataan itu lebih membuatnya kaget. Joonmyeon bahkan berpikir akan terkena serangan jantung jika berada disini lebih lama lagi. Dan dengan perlahan ia menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda ia menerima perjodohan tersebut. Yang disambut kekehan kecil serta tepuk tangan dari calon mertuanya._

 _"_ _Haha, baiklah kalau begitu kalian akan menikah bulan depan," ucap Hangeng dengan santai. Benarkan dugaan Joonmyeon? Ia akan terkena serangan jantung jika lebih lama berada di tempat itu._

 _"_ _N…ne?"/"Abeoji!" sahut mereka bersamaan._

 _"_ _Kenapa? Toh kalian juga nanti akan menikah bukan? Lebih cepat lebih baik," jawab Hangeng dengan santai disertai kekehannya yang khas._

 _"_ _T…tapi Paman aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah," ujar Joonmyeon mencari alasan._

 _"_ _Berapa umurmu Joonmyeon?" tanya Hangeng dengan nada santai._

 _"_ _Du…dua puluh lima tahun Paman," jawab Joonmyeon dengan pelan._

 _"_ _Kau sudah waktunya menikah Joonmyeon! Ah dan jangan panggil aku Paman, panggil aku Abeonim, mengerti?" titah Hangeng yang hanya dijawab anggukan pelan oleh Joonmyeon._

 _"_ _Abeoji! Kenapa bulan depan? Aku belum mempersiapkan apapun!" kali ini Yifan yang protes kepada ayahnya._

 _"_ _Kau tidak usah memikirkan hal itu Yifan, aku dan ayah Joonmyeon yang akan menyiapkan segalanya. Kalian berdua hanya akan melakukan pemilihan baju serta cincin dan serahkan sisanya pada para orang tua, bukan begitu besan? Haha," ujar Hangeng yang diangguki oleh Young Woon dan diiringin tawa kedua ayah tersebut._

 **Flashback End**

Joonmyeon berjalan dengan tergesa, tak peduli para _maid_ memperhatikan matanya yang bengkak. Ia hanya ingin keluar dari rumah yang ia tempati sekarang sebentar untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia kembali teringat ketika ia diajak makan malam oleh ayahnya yang ternyata kedok untuk menutupi acara perjodohannya dengan Yifan yang dengan senang hati Joonmyeon terima karena memang Joonmyeon jatuh cinta pada Yifan sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya di acara hari jadi perusahaan ayahnya. Ia sangat senang bisa menikah dengan pujaan hatinya, walaupun Yifan sering kali tak menanggapinya.

Hingga suatu hari, tepatnya sebulan yang lalu Yifan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat dan menggagahinya sembari menyebutkan nama orang lain, yaitu Huang Zitao. Ia senang sekaligus sedih, karena akhirnya setelah 6 bulan pernikahan mereka, Yifan sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuhnya, walaupun mereka tidur seranjang dan terkadang memeluknya. Tetapi kenapa ketika Yifan pertama kali menyentuhnya, nama yang didesahkannya bukan namanya tetapi Huang Zitao? Karena penasaran sekaligus sedih, akhirnya Joonmyeon menyuruh seseorang untuk menyelidiki siapa itu Huang Zitao, dan hasilnya mengejutkan Joonmyeon. Huang Zitao merupakan kekasih Yifan, bahkan sejak sebelum acara perjodohan itu. Lalu kenapa Yifan menerima perjodohan itu bila dirinya memiliki seorang kekasih?

Sejak saat itu sifat Joonmyeon berubah menjadi lebih murung. Biasanya dia akan menyapa Yifan di pagi hari dengan ceria, walaupun ia tahu Yifan tak akan membalasnya. Namun kini tak ada lagi Joonmyeon yang ceria seperti dulu. Hatinya sakit mengetahui lelaki yang secara sah menikahinya ternyata bemain dibelakang punggungnya. Namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Yifan. Joonmyeon telah dibutakan oleh cintanya kepada Yifan.

Sementara Joonmyeon pergi meninggalkan rumah untuk menenangkan diri karena mendapati suaminya berselingkuh, Yifan sedang menunggu Baby Peach-nya yang akan datang. Baby Peach, begitulah panggilan Yifan kepada Huang Zitao, lelaki bermata panda yang telah menjadi kekasihnya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Kenapa Yifan tetap berpacaran dengan Zitao walaupun ia telah menikah dengan Joonmyeon? Alasannya sederhana –menurut Yifan- karena ia dari awal tidak pernah mencintai Joonmyeon, dan alasannya menerima perjodohan itu adalah agar ayahnya yang cerewet tidak terus-terusan menjodohkan, karena menurutnya itu melelahkan. Dan lagi pula Joonmyeon terlihat manis, tidak memalukan untuk diajak jika ada acara perusahaan.

Sembari menunggu Baby Peach-nya datang, Yifan kembali memeriksa beberapa berkas yang harus ia tanda tangani. Saking tenggelamnya ia dengan berkas-berkas itu, ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang di tunggunya telah duduk manis di sofa dan memerhatikannya.

"Oh kau sudah datang, Peach," ujar Yifan sambil tersenyum. Joonmyeon akan iri bila melihat senyuman Yifan untuk Zitao, karena demi apapun Yifan tak pernah senyum semanis ini di depannya. Yifan lalu merentangkan tangannya, memberi isyarat agar Zitao memeluknya. Tanpa ragu Zitao menghampiri Yifan dan duduk di atas pangkuannya lalu merengkuh Yifan seakan tak akan membiarkan siapa pun mengambil Yifan dari dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku kalau kau sudah sampai hmm? Apa kau menunggu lama?" ujar Yifan sembari mengelus pipi Zitao.

" _Gege_ terlihat tampan saat serius dengan berkas-berkas itu maka dari itu aku tidak menggangumu," Zitao lalu mengecup bibir Yifan. Berawal dari kecupan-kecupan ringan berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang menuntut dari Yifan. Tak ada yang berniat melepaskan tautan tersebut sampai Zitao memukul pelan dada Yifan karena kehabisan nafas.

"Ke tahap selanjutnya Peach?" tanya Yifan disertai seringai yang seksi dan tentu saja di jawab dengan anggukan yang bersemangat oleh Zitao. Yifan pun berdiri, sedangkan Zitao yang masih berada di pelukan Yifan reflek melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Yifan dan memeluk lehernya. Mereka berjalan seperti itu menuju kamar Yifan sambil sesekali bertukar kecupan ringan, tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang pria mungil yang melihat itu semua dengan air mata berlinang.

-END OF THIS CHAPTER-

oke, aku mau minta maaf soalnya bukannya nyelesaiin TDS malah bikin ff baru maafkan akuuuu /sungkeman/ abis aku keinget salah satu plottingan sama -ehem mantan di rp (btw aku tg di rp dan jadi yaoi xD) dan aku pikir alurnya bagus buat dijadiin ff dan taraaaa~~~ jadilah ff ini

aku harap kalian suka sama ff aku, dan aku seneng banget kalo ada yang suka sama ff aku dan ngasih review, ya percaya atau ngga review dari kalian bikin aku semangat lanjutin nulis ff

dan maaf kalo ada typo soalnya aku ngetik ini malem2, mata hampir 5 watt dan tanpa di edit, selamat malam~~


	2. Chapter 2

**김시현**

 _Present_

 _._

 _._

It's Hurt #2

Starring Wu Yifan, Kim Joonmyeon, Huang Zitao

BOYXBOY, YAOI, MPREG

Rating : T otw M

Disclaimer: This story from my plotting on role player/?

Happy Reading…

.

.

 _Walaupun dia membenciku selama hidupnya, aku akan tetap mencintainya karena dia adalah cinta pertamaku_

 _–_ _Kim Joonmyeon_

 _._ ***

Orang bilang cara terbaik melampiaskan kekesalan atau kesedihan adalah teriakkan semua yang membuat dirimu sedih. Maka disini lah Joonmyeon, di pinggiran Sungai Han meneriakkan semua kekesalannya kepada Yifan.

"WU YIFAN SIALAN! BISA-BISANYA KAU MEMBAWA PANDA JELEK ITU KE RUMAH BAHKAN BERMESRAAN DENGAN SANTAI! TIANG BODOH KAU AKAN MENYESAL KARENA MENGACUHKANKU SELAMA INI! AKU MEMBENCIMU WU YIFAAAAAAAAAN!" teriak Joonmyeon bahkan sampai membuatnya terbatuk-batuk, lalu terdiam sebentar. "Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa membencimu," lanjutnya dengan pelan lalu terisak karena rasa itu datang lagi. Rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk hatinya.

"Wah wah ternyata seorang Kim Joonmyeon yang tidak pernah marah bisa teriak sekencang itu," tiba-tiba ada suara seorang lelaki mengagetkan Joonmyeon karena seingatnya ketika ia datang hanya ada dirinya seorang. Dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya dan berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Choi Minho!" ujarnya dengan riang lalu berlari kearah lelaki jangkung itu. Sedangkan lelaki yang dipanggil 'Choi Minho' itu pun melambaikan tangannya.

"Choi Minho kemana saja kau selama ini huh? Semenjak kita wisuda kau menghilang begitu saja," ujar Joonmyeon sembari mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya. Tentu saja Joonmyeon merasa kesal, siapa yang tidak kesal ketika sahabatmu sejak masih memakai popok sampai mengenakan toga tiba-tiba menghilang bak ditelan bumi sehabis upacara wisuda kelulusannya?

"Maafkan aku Myeonnie, _Appa_ menyuruhku melanjutkan bisnisnya yang berada di Jepang, maka dari itu aku langsung berangkat tanpa sempat memberitahumu, _mianhae_." ujar Minho sembari mengacak-acak rambut Joonmyeon dan dibalas sebuah _death glare_ karena rambutnya yang indah jadi berantakan sekarang.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku ketika kau sudah di Jepang? Kau tidak membalas pesanku, tidak mengangkat telponku, bahkan tidak mengirimiku pesan! Sahabat macam apa kau Choi Minho? Dasar menyebalkan," oh lihatlah Joonmyeon sedang merajuk sekarang, dengan bibir majunya sebagai andalan.

"Baiklah aku mengaku salah tidak memberimu kabar selama aku di Jepang karena aku saaaangat sibuk. Maafkan aku ya Myeonnie? Ya ya ya?" ujar Minho dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya, karena ia tahu Joonmyeon tak akan tahan jika sudah diberi jurus ini. Dan terbukti dengan Joonmyeon yang menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Ah jadi mengapa seorang Kim Joonmyeon yang terkenal sebagai malaikat bisa memaki dan berteriak seperti itu? Dan kalau aku tak salah dengar aku mendengar nama Yifan ditengah makianmu, apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan…suamimu?" tanya Minho dengan hati-hati. Seketika raut wajah Joonmyeon berubah menjadi sendu dan lama lama terisak dan menangis di hadapan Minho. Minho yang melihat itu pun langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya.

"Menangislah sepuasmu Myeonnie, lepaskan semua beban dihatimu," ujarnya sembari mengelus-elus kepala Joonmyeon. Hatinya sakit melihat Joonmyeon seperti ini. Sosok yang dicintainya selama 18 tahun menangis tersedu-sedu karena suaminya. Ya, Choi Minho telah mencintai Joonmyeon semenjak peremuan pertama mereka ketika masih di taman kanak-kanak. Ia jatuh kepada pesona Kim Joonmyeon yang menggemaskan. Sejak itu lah Minho selalu berusaha untuk melindungi Joonmyeon. Bahkan tiap ada lelaki yang memberi kode mereka akan mendekati Joonmyeon, Minho akan terus menempel dengan Joonmyeon karena ia tak mau Joonmyeon disakiti oleh lelaki-lelaki itu. Karena ia percaya hanya dirinya yang mampu menjaga Joonmyeon. Terdengar egois? Memang, karena Choi Minho tak ingin sesuatu yang ia anggap miliknya di ambil orang lain.

Tetapi, ketika suatu hari Joonmyeon bercerita dengan antusias bahwa ia dijodohkan dengan pangeran dambaannya, Minho tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jika Joonmyeon bahagia maka ia harus bahagia juga kan? Ia bahkan diundang Joonmyeon ke pernikahannya yang diadakan seminggu setelah upacara wisuda kelulusan mereka. Maka dari itu, ia menawarkan diri kepada ayahnya untuk mengurusi perusahaan mereka yang berada di Jepang. Ia tak sanggup jika harus melihat Joonmyeon bersanding di pelaminan dengan orang lain selain dirinya.

Namun karena sifat posesifnya kepada Joonmyeon, ia menyewa seseorang untuk terus memerhatikan setiap kegiatan Joonmyeon. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia mengetahui bahwa Joonmyeon sering menangis di kamarnya karena Yifan berselingkuh dengan lelaki bermata panda bernama Huang Zitao. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke Korea dan menyingkirkan Joonmyeon dari lelaki brengsek yang telah merebut kebahagian malaikatnya.

Kriuukk~~

Sebuah suara membawa Minho kembali ke kesadarannya. Melihat Joonmyeon tersipu malu karena suara perutnya membuat Minho terkekeh karena demi apapun wajah malu Joonmyeon yang memerah merupakan hal yang paling disukai Minho.

"Kau lapar hmm?" tanya Minho dan dijawab anggukan malu-malu dari Joonmyeon. "Baiklah apa yang mau kau makan hmm? _Bulgogi_? _Samgyeopsal_?" tanyanya lagi.

"Apa saja yang penting makan, aku lapar," ujar Joonmyeon sambil mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya. Demi tuhan Minho sudah akan menciumnya jika tidak ingat jika Joonmyeon sudah menikah.

"Baiklah ayo kita makan!" ujar Minho lalu merangkul Joonmyeon dan menyusuri sepanjang Sungai Han. Dan ketika melewati kedai _tteokbeokki_ Joonmyeon tiba-tiba merengek minta dibelikan _tteokbeokki_.

"Minho- _ya_ aku mau _tteokbeokki_ , _tteokbeokkiiiiiii_ ," ujar Joonmyeon sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Minho dan ber- _aegyo_ ria. Minho pun samapi kage dibuatnya, karena ia tak pernah melihat Joonmyeon seperti ini sebelumnya.

"B…baiklah kita beli _tteokbeokki_ ," ujar Minho masih keadaan _shock_ setelah melihat Joonmyeon seperti tadi.

" _Ahjussi_ _tteokbeokki_ -nya dua porsi jumbo _arra_?," ujar Joonmyeon sambil terkekeh lalu masuk ke dalam kedai. Minho pun semakin bingung melihat tingkah Joonmyeon dan porsi makannya yang bertambah.

"Kau yakin bisa menghabiskannya?" tanya Minho sedikit sanksi, pasalnya ia tahu bahwa porsi makan Joonmyeon tidak sebanyak itu. Apa bertengkar dengan Yifan membuatnya selapar itu?

"Tentu saja! Kau meragukanku Choi Minho?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan nada kecewa.

"T…tidak, hanya saja…nafsu makanmu sedikit bertambah? Tidak biasanya kau memesan sesuatu dalam ukuran jumbo, dan kau memesannya 2 porsi," ucapnya bermaksud untuk meyakinkan Joonmyeon, namun nada suara masih terdengar meragukan Joonmyeon.

"Entahlah aku hanya sedang ingin makan _tteokbeokki_ , itu saja," ujar Joonmyeon. "Ah pesanan kita sudah jadi, ayo kita makan!" lanjutnya saat melihat pesanan mereka telah diantarkan ke meja mereka. Joonmyeon pun mulai memakan _tteokbeokki_ yang berada di hadapannya dengan lahapnya. Hingga tiba pada suapan ke 10…

"Minho- _ya_ , aku kenyang, kau yang habiskan ya?" ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ -nya. Minho yang mendengar hal itu seketika _jaw drop_. Bagaimana bisa ia menghabiskan 2 porsi jumbo _tteokbeokki_ sendirian?

"Myeonnie kau harus menghabiskan apa yang sudah kau pesan, tidak baik membuang-buang makanan, hmm?" ujar Minho dengan lembut kepada Joonmyeon, namun lelaki mungil itu malah memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aku sudah kenyang Minho- _ya_ , lagi pula aku tidak membuangnya kan? Aku memintamu untuk menghabiskan _tteokbeokki_ itu," ucapnya dengan nada kesal dan masih memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tapi aku sudah makan sebelum kesini Myeonnie, aku masih merasa kenyang. Bagaimana kalau _tteokbeokki_ -nya dibawa pulang saja?" tanya Minho, namun jawab dengan gelengan keras oleh Joonmyeon.

"Tidak boleh! Kau harus menghabiskannya disini!" mendengar hal itu Minho hanya dapat menghela napasnya. Jika Joonmyeon sudah bicara seperti itu, maka apa yang ia inginkan harus dipenuhi. Dan dengan terpaksa Minho memakan 2 porsi _tteokbeokki_ jumbo yang masih terlihat utuh karena Joonmyeon hanya makan beberapa suap saja. Dan ketika ia sedang mencoba menghabiskan _tteokbeokki_ -nya ia teringat kakak iparnya yang sifatnya sama persis dengan Joonmyeon sekarang.

"Myeonnie- _ya_ … apa kau sering mual-mual akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Minho hati-hati. Joonmyeon yang medengar pertanyaan Minho langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Minho- _ya_ bagaimana kau tahu aku sering mual-mual? Jangan bilang kau sudah memata-mataiku selama ini _eoh_?" Minho tertegun mendengar jawaban tersebut.

' _Jangan jangan Joonmyeon…_ '

"Myeonnie- _ya_ ayo ikut aku, aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat," ujar Minho lalu langsung menarik lengan Joonmyeon ke mobilnya. Sedangkan Joonmyeon hanya menatap Minho dengan tatapan heran.

"Yaaak! Choi Minho kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku sering mual-mual akhir-akhir ini?" ucap Joonmyeon sambil memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri dari Minho, namun sia-sia saja usahanya karena tenaga Minho lebih besar dari tenaganya.

"Nanti akan kuberitahu alasannya setelah aku memastikan sesuatu, sekarang silahkan masuk tuan putri," ujar Minho sembari membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Joonmyeon.

"Janji kau akan memberitahuku?"

"Seorang Choi Minho tidak pernah berbohong, kau tahu itu Myeonnie," jawab Minho dengan senyuman manisnya. "Sekarang masuk mobil oke?" akhirnya Joonmyeon pun memasuki mobil Minho dengan masih terheran-heran.

"Minho- _ya_ , sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Kenapa kau kelihatan terburu-buru sekali,"

"Nanti kau akan tahu Myeonnie," ujar Minho lalu menggambil _handphone_ -nya. " _Hyung_ , ini aku. Apa kau ada waktu sekarang? Oh baiklah aku akan sampai di tempatmu dalam 10 menit." Dan mereka pun melaju ke tempat yang hanya Minho tau tujuannya.

"Rumah sakit? Minho- _ya_ kau sakit _eoh_? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" tanya Joonmyeon khawatir setelah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka yang ternyata adalah Rumah Sakit.

"Aku baik-baik saja Myeonnie, percaya padaku," ujarnya menenangkan Joonmyeon yang sudah hampir menangis dengan mengusak lembut kepala lelaki mungil itu sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa kita ke Rumah Sakit jika kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Joonmyeon lagi.

"Kau ingin mengetahui kenapa aku tahu kau mual-mual kan? Kalau begitu ikut aku," Minho menarik Joonmyeon masuk ke dalam Rumah Sakit dan menyeretnya ke bagian Ob/Gyn. Menyadari Minho menariknya ke bagian Ob/Gyn, Joonmyeon pun makin heran dibuatnya.

"Choi Minho untuk apa kau menyeretku ke bagian Ob/Gyn? Lepaskan aku sekaraaaang," ucap Joonmyeon sambil merengek-rengek pada Minho agar ia melepas cengkramannya pada tangan mungilnya. Namun Minho seperti tidak mendengar rengekan Joonmyeon dan terus menyeretnya. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'dr. Shim Changmin' dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

" _Hyung_ tolong periksa dia," ujar Minho dengan santai lalu duduk di depan meja dengan papan nama yang persis seperti di pintu.

"Choi Minho kau gila! Aku ini lelaki! Kenapa aku harus di periksa di bagian Ob/Gyn?" Joonmyeon kembali berteriak karena kesal.

"Santai saja Tuan…"

"Kim Joonmyeon, namaku Kim Joonmyeon,"

"Baiklah Joonmyeon- _ssi_ , santai saja karena beberapa pasienku juga lelaki. Berbaringlah, aku akan memeriksamu," ujar lelaki ber- _nametag_ 'dr. Shim Changmin' disertai senyum ramahnya yang Joonmyeon akui itu manis namun ia masih kalah tampan dengan Yifannya. Dengan ragu-ragu Joonmyeon naik ke atas tempat tidur yang berada di ruangan itu dan membaringkan tubuh mungilnya.

"Angkat sedikit bajumu," ujar sang dokter. Mendengar hal itu Joonmyeon langsung menatapnya dengan mata membulat sempurna. "Tenang, aku hanya akan memberikan gel ini lalu memeriksamu dengan USG," ujarnya melanjutkan.

"U…USG?" tanya Joonmyeon kebingungan.

"Tentu saja, untuk apa Minho membawamu ke bagian Ob/Gyn kalau bukan untuk di USG. Tenang saja aku tidak akan macam-macam," dengan ragu-ragu Joonmyeon mengangkat bajunya sampai sebatas dadanya, kemudian ia merasakan gel dingin diatas perutnya. Pemeriksaan USG pun dimulai, yang pada awalnya tidak terlihat apa-apa, mulai terbentuk tampilan pada monitor yang tampak seperti gumpalan di dalam perut Joonmyeon. Melihat itu, Minho dan sang dokter tersenyum bahagia, sedangkan Joonmyeon menatapnya dengan kebingungan.

"Apa yang ada di perutku itu? Apa jangan-jangan aku memiliki tumor ganas? _Andwae eommaaaaa_ ," Joonmyeon malah menangis karena ia mengira gumpalan tersebut adalah sebuah tumor ganas. Melihat Joonmyeon menangis, dua lelaki jangkung itu malah terkekeh lalu Minho mengusap lembut kepala Joonmyeon.

"Itu bukan tumor ganas Myeonnie, itu adalah bayimu," ujar Minho sambil tersenyum menatap Joonmyeon.

"Ba…bayi? Aku…memiliki bayi?" tanya Joonmyeon kebingungan. Lalu ia menatap Changmin dengan mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap. "Dokter benarkah aku memiliki bayi? Di dalam sini?" ujarnya sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Selamat Joonmyeon- _ssi_ , kau salah satu lelaki istimewa yang di beri anugerah bisa mengandung layaknya wanita," ucapnya diiringi senyum yang tampak menenangkan.

" _J…jinjja_? Jadi… aku akan memiliki seorang anak? Minho- _ya_! Aku akan jadi seorang ayah! Ya Tuhan aku tidak percaya ini semua," ujar Joonmyeon dengan bahagia, bahkan hampir menitikkan air matanya.

"Kau bukan menjadi seorang ayah Myeonnie, tapi seorang ibu karena kau mengandung. Tidak ada cerita seorang ayah mengandung anaknya kkk" Minho menggoda Joonmyeon yang berakhir dengan bibir Joonmyeon yang kembali maju satu senti tetapi tak lama kemudian senyumnya langsung terkembang kembali.

"Minho- _ya_ , antar aku pulang, aku harus memberi tahu Yifan. Ia pasti senang mendengarnya." Mendengar nama Yifan disebut, raut wajah Minho lagsung berubah, namun belum sempat Joonmyeon menyadari perubahan ekspresinya senyumnya sudah kembali dan menatap lembut Joonmyeon –setidaknya itu yang dilihat Joonmyeon-.

"Baiklah ku antar kau pulang, _hyung_ kami pamit, terimakasih telah memeriksa Joonmyeon," ucap Minho kepada Changmin.

"Oh tunggu, kau melupakan ini Joonmyeon- _ssi_ ," ujar Changmin sembari memberikan selembar foto yang nampak seperti foto polaroid.

"Apa ini dokter?" tanya Joonmyeon kebingungan.

"Itu foto bayimu dari USG, simpanlah untuk kenang-kenangan. Hati-hati dijalan," ujarnya lalu melambaikan tangan kepada 2 lelaki yang memiliki perbedaan tinggi tersebut.

"Jaaa~~ kita sudah sampai di…" perkataannya terputus saat melihat Joonmyeon tertidur dengan pulas layaknya bayi. Sangat manis. Tanpa sadar ia membawa tangannya ke pucuk kepala Joonmyeon dan mengelusnya dengan perlahan sembari memperhatikan wajah malaikatnya yang tenang.

"Ughh…" terdengar erangan kecil dari mulut Joonmyeon yang menandakan ia sudah terbangun, Minho yang mendengar erangan itu pun salah tingkah dan kembali pada posisi awalnya sebelum Joonmyeon menyadari kalau ia memperhatikannya selama tidur tadi. "Oh kita sudah sampai? Kenapa kau tidak membangkunkan ku?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Kau tidur nyenyak sekali, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu," ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala Joonmyeon. "Ja~~ silahkan masuk, kalau kau membutuhkan ku telepon saja aku _arra_? Nomorku masih sama."

"Baiklah Minho nanti aku menelponmu," Joonmyeon lalu keluar dari mobil Minho dan berjalan kearah rumahnya setelah sebelumnya melambaikan tangannya pada Minho. Ia berjalan dengan langkah ringan dan senyum yang terus terkembang di wajahnya, tidak sabar untuk memberitahu ini pada Yifan. Namun, senyumnya menghilang ketika melihat Yifan menggendong seseorang sambil berciuman panas menuju salah satu kamar tamu di kediaman mereka. Hatinya sakit melihat itu semua, tetapi yang ia lakukan malah mengikuti dua sejoli itu dan melihat semua yang dilakukan Yifan dan lelaki bermata panda itu. Bagaimana Yifan menatap lelaki itu, bagaimana Yifan memperlakukannya dengan gairah yang memuncak, dan bagaimana mereka berdua saling mendesahkan nama pasangannya. Yifan tidak pernah melakukan hal itu kepadanya. Bahkan ketika Yifan menyentuhnya pun ia dibawah pengaruh alcohol dan mendesahkan nama lelaki panda itu, bukan mendesahkan namanya. Ia lalu menatap miris hasil USG yang ada di genggamannya. Yifan mungkin tidak menginginkan bayi yang ada di kandungannya sekarang. Ia pun berjalan dengan gontai ke kamarnya –dan kamar Yifan juga tentunya- dan membereskan semua bajunya dengan isakan yang terdengar sangat jelas, lalu ia menelpon satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantunya saat ini.

" _Yeoboseyo_ , Minho- _ya_ bisa kau bantu aku? Sepertinya aku sudah mencapai batasku di tempat ini," ujarnya masih sambil terisak dan pertahanan yang selama ini ia pertahankan sudah hancur. Ia terisak dengan hebat, bahkan ia tak menyadari bahwa telponnya dengan Minho masih tersambung. Minho yang memang masih di depan Rumah Joonmyeon karena merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak langsung berlari memasuki rumah megah bergaya Victorian itu. Dan ia menemukan Joonmyeon yang sedang terisak di kamarnya, lalu merengkuhnya kedalam pelukannya, membiarkan lelaki mungil itu menangis sepuasnya di dalam rengkuhannya. Setelah tangisnya mulai mereda, Minho memapah Joonmyeon untuk membawanya keluar.

"Tunggu disini sebentar Minho- _ya_ ," ujarnya kepada Minho. Lalu ia kembali memasuki bekas kamarnya dan menaruh hasil USG dan sepucuk surat untuk Yifan di mejanya.

"Selamat tinggal Yifan, ku harap kau bahagia," lalu ia pun keluar bersama Minho, menjauhi segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Yifan.

-END OF THIS CHAPTER-

yahahaha aku balik dengan chapter 2 xD maaf aku baru update sekarang dan tds belom aku update T.T dan aku mau ucapin buat yang udah kasih review, follow sama fav, jeongmal kamsahamnidaaaaa /bow/

oh iya tentang kenapa ini pairingnya krisho, soalnya aku emang krisho shipper dan aku kangen sama momen mereka T.T dan kenapa ada slight kristao, soalnya tao deket sama kris kan, jadi cocok aja buat dijadiin phonya krisho xD


	3. Chapter 3

**김시현**

 _Present_

 _._

 _._

It's Hurt #3

Starring Wu Yifan, Kim Joonmyeon, Huang Zitao

BOYXBOY, YAOI, MPREG

Rating : (masih) T

Disclaimer: This story from my plotting on role player/?

Happy Reading…

.

.

 _Walaupun dia membenciku selama hidupnya, aku akan tetap mencintainya karena dia adalah cinta pertamaku_

 _–_ _Kim Joonmyeon_

 _._ ***

Yifan terbangun dari tidurnya dan menyadari bahwa sang surya telah kembali keperaduannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Disampingnya, pemuda bermata panda itu masih tertidur pulas.

' _Mungkin ia kelelahan setelah bermain berjam-jam denganku_ ,' pikirnya sembari mengelus pelan surai lelaki berdarah China itu. Ia lalu memakai kembali celananya yang tergeletak di lantai, dan memakai asal kemejanya. Ia bahkan tak mau repot dengan tidak mengancingkan seluruh kancing kemejanya, toh ia berada di rumahnya sendiri. Yifan lalu keluar menuju dapur karena merasa tenggorokannya kering. Selama berjalan menuju dapur, ia baru menyadari satu hal, ia tidak melihat Joonmyeon semenjak ia bilang akan pergi ke minimarket siang tadi. Tunggu dulu, kenapa ia jadi memikirkan lelaki pendek itu? Bukankah bagus bila ia menghilang dari kehidupannya? Yifan bisa dengan bebas bermesraan dengan Zitao kapan pun dimana pun tanpa merasa bersalah pada Joonmyeon. Eh? Sejak kapan Yifan merasa bersalah pada Joonmyeon jika bermesraan dengan Zitao? Entahlah, mungkin Yifan agak mabuk sehingga pikiran-pikiran aneh itu terlintas di kepalanya –setidaknya itu yang di yakini Yifan-.

Untuk mendinginkan kepalanya, Yifan langsung menenggak habis satu botol yang ia ambil dari dalam kulkas. Yifan masih tak habis pikir, kenapa ia bisa tiba-tiba memikirkan Joonmyeon? Disaat ia masih berkecamuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba ia merasa sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

" _Gege_ kenapa meninggalkan Zitao hmm?" terdengar suara manja dari arah belakangnya. Ah benar, Zitao masih berada di rumahnya. Sejenak ia melupakan apa yang ia pikirkan tadi dan kembali bermesraan dengan Zitao.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, Peach," ujar Yifan sembari membalik badannya lalu menciumi wajah Zitao sampai sang pemiliki terkekeh-kekeh.

" _Gege_ hentikan itu geli kkk," Zitao lalu memeluk Yifan dengan erat dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Yifan. " _Gege_ sedang banyak pikiran hmm? Aku melihat _gege_ tadi melamun lalu langsung menenggak habis satu botol air dingin, tidak biasanya _gege_ seperti itu. Pasti _gege_ sedang banyak pikiran," ujarnya sambil mengelus-elus dada Yifan.

"Aku baik-baik saja Peach, tenang saja," ujar Yifan lalu mengecup bibir Zitao dan tersenyum lembut, menyembunyikan semua pikirannya tentang Joonmyeon dari lelaki bermata panda dihadapannya.

"Oh iya Peach, aku punya hadiah special untukmu," ucap Yifan sembari menatap Zitao lalu mengelus pipi mulus Zitao. Sedangkan Zitao langsung berbinar-binar setelah mendengar kata 'hadiah'.

"Hadiah? Untukku? Dimana _Ge_? Ayo berikan padakuuuu," sambut Zitao dengan muka penuh pengharapan yang tampak imut dimata Yifan.

"Ada di kamarku, kau tunggu di ruang tengah ok? Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu," ujar Yifan dan langsung pergi menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Zitao menatap Yifan dengan sedikit kesal karena belum sempat berbicara, dirinya sudah ditinggal begitu saja. Padahal ia penasaran dengan kamar Yifan, karena selama ia menjalin kasih dengan lelaki kelebihan kalsium itu belum pernah ia memasuki kamarnya dan selalu berakhir di kamar tamu. Apa ada sesuatu di dalam kamarnya yang tidak mau di tunjukkan kepada dirinya? Ah entahlah, Zitao terlalu kesal untuk memikirnya itu. Untung Yifan akan memberinya hadiah, setidaknya itu sedikit meredakan kekesalannya. Dengan masih merasa kesal Zitao berjalan ke ruang tengah seperti yang diperintah Yifan.

Sementara Yifan di kamarnya mencari-cari cincin yang akan dihadiahkannya kepada Zitao. Setelah beberapa menit mencari akhirnya ia menemukan kotak dari cincin tersebut dan akan melangkah keluar kamarnya ketika ujung matanya menangkap sesuatu tergeletak di atas meja rias Joonmyeon. Ia termenung menatap benda tersebut, sebuah surat dengan tulisan yang cukup dikenalnya. Sebuah surat dari Joonmyeon yang di berikan padanya. Seketika ia melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk mengambil cincin Zitao. Ia membuka amplop surat tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

 _Untuk Yifan…_

 _Maaf jika selama ini aku membuatmu tidak nyaman karena kehadiranku. Aku tahu kau tak pernah mencintaiku sedikitpun. Kau hanya menganggapku seperti pajangan yang bisa kau pamerkan ke semua orang. Tetapi, tidak peduli kau memperlakukanku seperti apapun, aku tidak pernah bisa membencimu. Karena kau merupakan cinta pertamaku._

 _Terserah kau percaya atau tidak, aku telah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali melihatmu di pesta perusahaan ayahmu setahun lalu. Dan ketika aku tahu kita dijodohkan malam itu, aku sangat senang karena bisa menikah dengan pujaan hatiku. Meskipun aku mengetahui kau selingkuh dengan lelaki china bernama Zitao, aku tetap tidak bisa membencimu karena aku terlalu cinta padamu._

 _Namun, hari ini rasanya aku telah mencapai batasku. Hatiku hancur saat melihatmu menggendong lelaki china itu, bercumbu dengannya, mendesahkan nama satu sama lain. Namun tetap saja aku tidak bisa membencimu, seberapa banyak pun kau menyakitiku._

 _Oh ya sebenarnya aku mendapat kabar bahagia hari ini, aku hamil. Kau mungkin tidak ingat, tapi aku mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas. Meski kau menyentuhku dalam keadaan mabuk, aku tetap senang karena akhirnya kau menyentuhku. Walaupun kau mendesahkan nama Zitao bukan namaku._

 _Aku tidak akan menampakkan diriku lagi dihidupmu, dan aku akan membesarkan anak ini. Jangan pernah mencariku, walaupun aku tau kau tidak akan pernah mencariku. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Yifan._

 _-Kim Joonmyeon-_

Yifan bergetar membaca surat itu, ia merasa hatinya hancur. Tak terasa air matanya mengalir begitu saja dari kedua matanya. Ia mulai terisak dan tangisannya semakin terdengar memilukan, sampai ia tak sadar bahwa Zitao memasuki kamarnya.

" _Gege_ kenapa la… _Gege_ ada apa? Apa _gege_ sakit?" tanya Zitao yang khawatir melihat Yifan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah melihat Yifan seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Pulanglah Peach, aku ingin sendirian sekarang," ucap Yifan dengan suara paraunya.

"Tapi _gege…_ "

"Kubilang pulang Peach! Aku ingin sendirian," belum sempat Zitao menyelesaikan perkataannya, Yifan sudah memotong omongannya dengan nada yang tinggi. Yifan lalu sedikit menyeret Zitao dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kencang. Sedangkan Zitao masih _shock_ dengan apa yang dialaminya sekarang. Ini adalah kali pertama Yifan membentaknya seperti tadi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Yifannya? Dan pada akhirnya Zitao memutuskan untuk pulang dengan perasaan kesal dan bingung.

Sedangkan Yifan masih terisak di kamarnya sembari memandangi sepucuk surat dan juga hasil USG yang diberikan oleh Joonmyeon. Setelah sekian lama ia menyangkal perasaan itu, akhirnya kini ia menyadarinya, bahwa ia telah mencintai Kim Joonmyeon. Selama ini ia terus menyangkal perasaan hangat setiap kali ia melihat lelaki mungil itu. Namun kini ia tidak bisa lagi membohongi hati kecilnya yang berteriak bahwa ia mencintai Joonmyeon. Ia kini menatap hasil USG itu, yang merupakan satu-satunya 'foto' buah hatinya dengan Joonmyeon –walaupun itu hasil dari ketidaksengajaannya karena ia mabuk berat-

"Chanyeol cari tahu dimana Joonmyeon sekarang. Tidak usah banyak bertanya dan segera lakukan apa yang aku minta," Yifan menelpon seseorang yang dipanggilnya 'Chanyeol' yang merupakan sekretaris kepercayaan sekaligus sahabat dekatnya.

 _'_ _Aku akan menemukanmu Kim Joonmyeon, dan aku akan menebus semua kesalahan yang telah aku lakukan padamu,'_ Yifan bertekad dalam hati untuk menemukan Joonmyeon.

4 tahun berlalu sejak kepergian Joonmyeon dari sisi Yifan, tetapi Yifan masih belum menemukan sosok mungil yang kini telah memenuhi hatinya. Ia telah mengerahkan orang-orang terbaiknya, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Joonmyeon menghilang bak di telan bumi, tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya. Dan selama 4 tahun itu pula ia hidup layaknya mayat hidup. Mungkin pepatah 'hidup segan mati tak mau' cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaan Yifan saat ini.

Kulit yang pucat karena lama tidak terkena matahari, rambut semrawut yang tak terurus, lingkar hitam dibawah matanya dan badan yang dulu kencang berotot kini semakin kurus. Bahkan kaleng dan botol alcohol serta puntung rokok berserakan di kamarnya. Yifan benar-benar tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan hidupnya sejak kehilangan Joonmyeon.

SREEEEKK…

Seorang lelaki jangkung bertelinga lebar menarik gorden di kamar tersebut agar sinar mentari masuk kedalam kamar yang terlihat kelam itu. Sedangkan sang pemilik kamar hanya mengerang tidak suka ketika cahaya mentari itu menerobos kamarnya.

"Wu Yifan sadarlah! Joonmyeon tidak akan senang jika tahu keadaanmu seperti ini," ujar lelaki tersebut sembari memegang pundak Yifan dan mengguncangkan-guncangkannya. Sedangkan Yifan hanya mendesis sinis mendengar pendapat lelaki dihadapannya.

"Aku lelaki brengsek yang tidak pantas mendapat cinta Joonmyeon, Chanyeol. Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta Joonmyeon," Yifan mulai terisak kembali dan memukul-mukul dadanya. "Tetapi aku merasa sakit disini saat kehilangannya, sangat sakit," Yifan memukul-mukul dadanya lebih keras dan makin terisak. Chanyeol tak tega melihat sahabatnya seperti ini lebih lama lagi.

"Cepatlah bersiap, kita harus pergi ke suatu tempat," ujar Chanyeol sembari menarik tangan kurus Yifan. Namun, Yifan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau pergi kemana pun sebelum Joonmyeon kembali, walaupun itu berarti aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku disini karena Joonmyeon tak mungkin kembali," ucap Yifan dengan senyuman sinisnya yang lemah.

"Jika kau ingin menemukan Joonmyeon kau harus mencarinya sendiri! Apa kau pikir Joonmyeon akan senang jika tahu keadaanmu seperti ini? Ia justru akan kecewa padamu _hyung_! Ia merelakan kebahagiaannya sendiri agar kau merasa bahagia, tetapi lihat keadaanmu sekarang, sangat menyedihkan," Chanyeol mulai kehabisan kesabarannya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah menemukan Joonmyeon sejak setahun yang lalu, namun ia tak memberitahu Yifan. Ia ingin melihat usaha Yifan untuk dapat menemukan Joonmyeon. Namun sepertinya Yifan memang tidak berniat untuk keluar dari lembah kesedihannya. Kalau itu yang terjadi, maka ia sebagai sahabatnya yang akan menariknya keluar dari lembah nista tersebut.

"Kau benar Chanyeol, aku harus mencari Joonmyeon dengan usahaku sendiri," Yifan akhirnya tersadar dari keterpurukannya. Ia merasa tertampar dengan ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Chanyeol benar, jika ia ingin menemukan Joonmyeon maka ia harus mencarinya sendiri. Setelah akhirnya tersadar dari keterpurukannya, ia pun bangkit dan terlihat secercah kepercayaan di matanya bahwa ia akan menemukan Joonmyeon.

Setelah akhirnya 20 menit bersiap, Yifan dan Chanyeol pun pergi ke suatu tempat –yang hanya Chanyeol yang tahu kemana mereka akan pergi-. Perjalanan mereka memakan waktu 30 menit sebelum akhirnya sampai di tujuan mereka, Lotte World.

"Chanyeol untuk apa kita kesini? Bukan saatnya untuk bermain-main sekarang," ujar Yifan dengan geram. Hey ia tak mau waktunya terbuang cuma-cuma hanya untuk bermain disini. Disampingnya, lelaki bertelinga lebar itu malah menampilkan senyum idiotnya.

"Ayolah Yifan _hyung_ , kau butuh sedikit _refreshing_ agar otakmu segar untuk mencari Joonmyeon. Tidak ada salahnya kau melepas sedikit _stress_ -mu disini," jawab Chanyeol dengan santai. Namun, sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan ia mengajak Yifan ke tempat bermain terbesar di Korea Selatan tersebut. Karena ia tahu bahwa Joonmyeon akan mengajak putra semata wayangnya –anaknya dengan Yifan tentu saja- kesini hari ini. Setelah berusaha menyeret-nyeret Yifan masuk, akhirnya mereka telah berada di area taman bermain tersebut.

"Nah _hyung_ , nikmati _refreshing_ -mu," ujar Chanyeol lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yifan. Sedangkan Yifan hanya diam di tempatnya sekarang, karena ia memang tak berminat untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan percuma disini. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di dekatnya dan hanya mengamati apa yang terjadi disekitarnya.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap suatu pemandangan yang menyejukkan hati sekaligus menyakitkan untuknya. Potret sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia, yang dengan ceria bermain bersama. Ia jadi teringat bahwa ia memiliki anak dengan Joonmyeon, walaupun itu hasil dari suatu ketidaksengajaan. Walaupun ia belum pernah melihat anaknya, namun ia yakin pasti anaknya akan mewarisi paras Joonmyeon yang secantik malaikat walaupun nyatanya Joonmyeon seorang laki-laki. Lamunannya buyar saat mendengar suara tangis anak kecil, dan ia mendapati seorang anak kecil sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di tengah keramaian. Seolah terhipnotis, Yifan menghampiri anak kecil tersebut lalu menyamakan tingginya dengan anak itu.

"Kenapa menangis anak manis?" demi Tuhan, Yifan sendiri kaget kenapa dirinya bisa selembut ini pada anak kecil. Dirinya tidak pernah menyukai anak kecil, karena ia pikir anak kecil itu menyebalkan dan merepotkan. Namun, entah mengapa melihat anak di depannya membuatnya ingin meredakan tangis dari bocah imut ini.

"Thuho _hiks…_ telpithah _hiks…_ dali _appa_ hueee," ujar anak kecil yang menamai dirinya Thuho –Suho- lalu tangisnya makin menjadi-jadi, membuat Yifan menjadi bingung karena orang-orang mulai menatap dirinya seolah-olah ia adalah seorang pedofilia.

"B…bukan aku yang menyebabkan anak ini menangis sungguh," ucap Yifan terbata-bata, lalu ia membawa anak tersebut ke dalam gendongannya.

"Hey anak manis berhenti menangis ya? _Ahjussi_ akan membelikan permen kapas untukmu jika Suho berhenti menangis," Yifan berkata sembari menghapus jejak air mata di pipi mungil bocah tersebut. Bocah berpipi gembil itu pun menggangguk pelan dan tangisnya mulai mereda. Entah kenapa melihat bocah yang berada di gendongannya ini mengingatkannya pada Joonmyeon. Mungkin ia terlalu merindukan Joonmyeon saat ini.

Sesuai janjinya pada bocah mungil ini, Yifan membelikannya permen kapas, lalu membawanya ke pusat informasi yang ada disana, karena ia tidak mengetahui siapa orang tua dari anak ini. Setelah sampai di pusat informasi, Yifan menjelaskan kejadiannya kepada petugas yang berjaga untuk memberitahukan kepada pengunjung.

" _Selamat siang pengunjung setia Lotte World, kami memberitahukan telah ditemukan seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 3 sampai 4 tahun, memakai kaos putih dengan overall jeans bergambar pororo, dan membawa tas biru bergambar pororo. Kepada pengunjung yang merasa kehilangan putra tersayangnya, dimohon untuk menuju pusat informasi kami yang terletak di dekat gerbang utama. Terima kasih,_ " pengumuman telah diumumkan, tinggal menunggu orang tua dari anak ini datang. Sembari menunggu, Yifan menemani anak itu bermain. Semakin lama Yifan menemaninya, semakin ia merindukan Joonmyeon karena ia seperti melihat diri Joonmyeon dalam bocah itu. Senyumnya, tingkahnya, semua hal dari bocah ini mengingatkannya pada Kim Joonmyeon.

"Suho- _ya_!" sebuah suara yang familiar menyapa gendang telinga Yifan. Apakah ia sebegitu merindukan Joonmyeon sampai suaranya terbayang-bayang? Sedangkan bocah kecil yang sedari tadi ia temani langsung berlari kecil dengan wajah yang sumringah.

" _Appaaa!_ " teriak bocah imut itu dan langsung berlari menuju sang ayah yang telah 'menjemput'nya.

"Suho baik-baik saja hmm?" tanya sang ayah kepada anaknya dan dijawab dengan anggukan yang sangat imut.

"Eung! _Ahjuthi_ tampan dithana menemani Thuho dan membelikan Thuho pelmen kapath," ujar Suho dengan aksen cadelnya lalu menunjuk Yifan yang membelakangi mereka –ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri mungkin-.

"Tuan, saya sangat berterima kasih karena telah membawa anakku kesini," ujar ayah dari Suho. Dan kini Yifan makin tertegun, karena ia yakin bahwa suara ini adalah suara dari seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya saat ini. Dengan perlahan ia berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan ia semakin terkejut ketika melihat wajah yang selalu ia pikirkan setiap harinya. Disisi lain, ayah dari Suho pun sama terkejutnya ketika melihat wajah seseorang yang sangat ia cintai meskipun telah ia tinggalkan 4 tahun silam.

"Kim…Joon...myeon?"

"Wu…Yi...fan?"

-END OF THIS CHAPTER-

halo halooo akhirnya aku kembali dengan chapter 3~~~ maapkeun lama ya /sungkeman/

makasih banget buat yang udah review chapter sebelumnya, maaf ga bisa aku bales satu satu hehe

oh iya, kalau misal ada yang req yifan joonmyeon ngapain gitu bisa pm aku aja (ini sebenernya udah keabisan ide._.)

jangan lupa review ya, aku seneng baca review kalian, bikin semangat ngelanjutin :3


End file.
